Proof of Life
by remuslives23
Summary: He wanted to curl up and be lulled to sleep by Ianto's gentle respiration and the regular beat of his heart, all the while pretending that he could stay there forever, that Ianto's heart would beat and lungs expand until the last star went out.


**Title:** Proof Of Life  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing/Characters:** Jack/Ianto  
**Word Count:** 969  
**Summary:** He wanted to curl up and be lulled to sleep by Ianto's gentle respiration and the regular beat of his heart, all the while pretending that he could stay there forever, that Ianto's heart would beat and lungs expand until the last star went out.  
**Notes:** Written for Day 13 of **mmom**. Yes, I'm aware it's actually Day 17. Shut up. So very unbeta'd.  
**Contains:** Sexual situations, more flangst than you can shake a hanky at.  
**Episode References:** Meat.  
**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Russell T Davies. No money is being made and no offense is intended. Characters are of legal age for sexual situations.

* * *

Jack laid a hand in the centre of Ianto's bare chest and pushed him down onto the mattress, following him quickly, not wanting to lose contact with his warm - _alive, still alive_ - body for a moment. He could feel his heart thumping beneath his palm - _beating, still beating_ - and his chest rising and falling -_breathing, still breathing_.

His mouth devoured Ianto's until their lips were swollen and wet, unable to get enough. He wanted to crawl inside him. He wanted to curl up and be lulled to sleep by Ianto's gentle respiration and the regular beat of his heart, all the while pretending that he could stay there forever, that Ianto's heart would beat and lungs expand until the last star went out.

But he needed to taste, to smell, to make Ianto's blood rush and pulse pound to celebrate the fact that he was so very alive so he tore his mouth away to lick and nip his way down the hair sprinkled chest and stomach, thanking every deity he could remember for the warmth of the skin under his lips. He took Ianto's leaking cock into his mouth, sucking him down deep, needing to feel the discomfort as his lips stretched to accommodate the girth, as his throat opened to swallow as much length as he was physical capable of taking. Salty precome coated his taste buds and he reveled in the bitterness, in the proof of life.

Ianto's hips bucked, a long moan drawn from his throat, and Jack smiled as he felt the cock on his tongue swell and twitch. Adrenaline had put them both on edge and Ianto always folded fast when the head of his cock was lodged deep in Jack's throat so he wasn't surprised when a ragged groan preceded a flood of thick come. His own cock throbbed, balls tight and hard and ready to burst, as he swallowed, Ianto crying out softly as Jack's throat squeezed his dick.

Finally, Ianto gave Jack's head a gentle shove, his spent and softening cock sliding from between Jack's lips as he surged up Ianto's body to kiss him roughly. Ianto's tongue swiped greedily over his, Jack moaning and rutting against Ianto's hip as he panted into Ianto's mouth. Ianto's hands were everywhere, stroking over Jack's skin, lingering over the spots he knew made Jack wild with need, anchoring Jack to _this_ moment, right _here_, so he couldn't think ahead to the day when the gun had just one more bullet remaining.

They parted, gasping desperately for air as they pressed their foreheads together. Jack brought a hand up, cupping Ianto's face and dragging his thumb lightly over his cheek. as he tried to memorise the exact colour of his eyes, the slope of his nose, the way his lips would curve when he smiled. He could have lost Ianto today. He was one chamber away from losing the man who made his life bearable, who he'd come to rely upon, to care about, to love, and it would have shattered him.

And one day, he wouldn't even remember his name.

He closed his eyes against the sting of sudden tears then was startled into opening them when Ianto tilted his head and pressed their lips together softly.

'I'm alive,' he said quietly, mouth brushing against Jack's. 'I'm fine.'

Jack's response caught in his throat and he nuzzled his nose against Ianto's cheek before kissing him again, the incendiary, life-affirming kisses of earlier softening into something sweeter, something tender, something that made Jack's chest ache with longing and premature grief.

'One day you won't be,' he whispered, fingers tightening as if he could keep Ianto with him just by holding on tight enough.

'Jack,' Ianto murmured, trailing his lips along Jack's jaw. 'Don't. Don't grieve me while I'm still alive. Don't waste the time we have mourning the time we won't. I'm here. I'm alive.' His hand skimmed over Jack's hip and Ianto's accent thickened. 'Let me show you how alive I am.'

'No,' Jack said softly as Ianto reached for the hard cock jutting from the sparse nest of curls. He caught Ianto's hand and kissed the raw rings around his wrists, flicked his tongue feather-light over the abrasions marking the webbing between his fingers. 'Let me.'

He closed his fingers around his shaft, moaning with the first long, smooth stroke. Ianto smiled up at him, tapping his index finger against Jack's mouth then pushing it inside. Jack smirked briefly then swirled his tongue around the digit.

Ianto's eyes darkened, his gaze shifting between Jack's face and Jack's hand as he fisted his cock. Ianto pushed another finger inside Jack's mouth, pumping them in and out and his other hand slid around Jack's hip to curve over his arse. Those long elegant fingers trailed along the crease between his buttocks, and Jack's wrist snapped faster, his breathing ragged and loud now as he sucked fervently on Ianto's fingers.

As Ianto's thumb delved between his buttocks, stroking firmly over the pucker within, Jack came, his orgasm slamming into him and splintering him like glass. He shook apart as hot come splattered across Ianto's stomach, his hips juddering erratically as he gave himself over to pleasure, to Ianto's safe hands.

Ianto's arms were around him, holding him, easing him down onto his chest as he murmured reassurances into his ear. Jack felt fragile, raw, and trembled as he allowed the low, warm timber of Ianto's voice, and the steady _thumpthumpthump_ of his heart to lull him, to piece him back together.

'I love you,' he whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure he'd even said it aloud.

Then Ianto's lips pressed gently against the top of his head and he said softly, 'I know.'

fin.


End file.
